The present invention relates to a mouth structure for a flexible bag, having a mouth body capable of being snapped on to the rim of the opening of a flexible bag to facilitate pouring out the contents of the flexible bag through the mouth body.
Synthetic resin containers capable of maintaining their shapes have been widely used for containing liquid detergent, shampoo and the like. Recently, there has been a growing trend toward the use of bags of flexible materials and bags formed of synthetic resin sheets in view of the facility of disposing of such bags.
Having thin walls and being capable of being folded up in a small volume, such bags contribute to resource conservation and to the reduction of the volume of wastes.
Generally, in using the contents of such a bag, the bag is cut open with scissors, and the contents are poured out through an opening formed by cutting the bag.
However, since the bag is flexible, it is difficult to pour the contents of the bag, and the contents remaining in the bag must be emptied into another rigid container for storage after the bag has been opened.
In emptying the contents of such a bag into another container, the contents must be poured carefully so that the contents may not spill, which requires troublesome work for emptying the contents of the bag into another container.
A flexible bag proposed to eliminate such disadvantages is provided with a cap having a mouth and welded to the opening of the flexible bag. However, it is possible that the flexible bags are broken by the mouths of the adjacent flexible bags during transportation and the contents of the flexible bags spill out. Furthermore, the volume of cases containing a plurality of flexible bags for transportation is increased inevitably by the rigid mouths of the flexible bags, and the firm mouths increase the volume of trash produced by collapsing the flexible bags.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mouth structure for a flexible bag, capable of solving the foregoing problems.